Meeting of Legends
by ForestKarma
Summary: VERY VERY AU!!!!Inuyasha and Kagome witness the Battousai kill a few people in the forest... But they will run into him again. Inuyasha/Rurouni Kenshin crossover (Samurai X)


I just started writing fics, but feel free to flame, I have really high self-esteem.  
  
*Disclaimer* You can't possibly be stupid enough to think I own inuyasha or kenshin.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Red-Haired Stranger  
  
It was a rather typical day, and Kagome didnÕt really feel like doing anything but lounging around. She didnÕt feel any shikon vibes, and they hadnÕt heard any rumors, so they were traveling along at a leisurely pace through the forest. Everyone was just walking.   
Kagome really wasnÕt paying any attention to where she was walking... Which is probably why she tripped on a stone... and twisted her ankle. ÒDamnit!Ó she cried.  
Inuyasha mumbled something that sounded suspisciously like ÒClumsy wench,Ó as he leaned over for her to climb on his back.  
A few minutes later, Inuyasha had taken to jumping with her through the trees. She felt warm there, safe... She snuggled a little tighter.  
Inuyasha didnÕt say anything, but he felt her move close to him. Huh? WhatÕs she cuddling up to me for? He wished, although he would never admit it, that it wasnÕt just because it was more comfortable.  
Suddenly, InuyashaÕs demon hearing picked up a sound off in the distance. It sounded like... men talking. What were men doing out there in the woods? ÒHey!Ó Inuyasha called down to Sango and Miroku, who were walking below them. ÒWeÕre going to check something out. Just keep going.Ó Inuyasha turned towards the sounds  
***  
Kenshin stood between the trees. He could here them coming. It always fascinated him slightly that these men had no idea what was about to happen to them. Although they knew when they participated in this war that they would face dangers, none of them was really prepared for death. The Battousai listened to their conversation... To them, it was just another day. They sound like they are perfectly innocent..  
DonÕt think about that! YouÕre doing this to create a new era.   
It was time. Kenshin placed his hand on the sword at his side.  
***  
Inuyasha paused in the trees. Below him, he saw five men walking. Each had two swords at their side. It seemed odd... Besides, he smelled something, or someone else. These men were not the only ones there.  
It happened so fast that he almost missed it. From a group of nearby trees, a blur of white, blue, and red (white pants, blue shirt, red hair... sorry if thatÕs screwed up) flashed towards the men. Within instants, they were all corpses on the ground. Red blood seeped from their bodies.  
Standing among them was a man. He was not tall, but he was thin, with red hair tied up in a ponytail and eyes of liquid fire. He looked to be no older than fifteen, and yet, he had killed these men so easily. He has incredible sword technique, Inuyasha realized.  
Kagome gasped. This boy looked about her age, but he had moved faster than she could see.  
The boy turned to look at them sharply  
***  
Kenshin felt his blade tear through his opponents like tissue paper. He stood among their remains, but he did not drop his guard. He knew that he was being watched.  
There was a gasp behind him, and Kenshin turned to see a demon standing in a tree, his long white hair blowing in the wind. On his back was a young girl. They seemed to have witnessed the killing by accident... No demons were involved with the war after all.  
Kenshin stared at them for a moment, gauging them. Was there any reason to kill them? He did not think so, so he turned and walked calmly back towards the woods.  
ÒWait!Ó the girl called.  
He turned to look at her.  
ÒWho are you?Ó she cried. ÒWhy did you kill those men? Why?Ó  
He looked at her, but did not reply. Instead he simply turned and walked away into the forest.  
ÒI said wait!Ó the girl cried, but he did not bother to stop this time.  
***  
Kagome watched the boy go with anger. He was completely ignoring her! Who was he anyway? How had he killed those men so easily? And more importantly, why?  
Inuyasha stared after the boy. His cold exterior reminded him disturbingly of his older brother.  
ÒWho was that?Ó Kagome asked him.  
ÒNo idea,Ó replied Inuyasha. ÒBut he is an incredible swordsmen.Ó  
ÒWhy didnÕt you stop him?Ó Kagome cried.  
ÒHe didnÕt look like someone who killed for no reason. ThereÕs something about him. Plus I think IÕve heard of him. I think I remember rumors of some powerful redheaded human. I canÕt quite remember where IÕve heard of him, but I have. IÕm sure. Anyway, letÕs go back to Miroku and Sango.Ó  
ÒAlright,Ó said Kagome uncertainly... But doubt plagued her heart. He is so young, she thought, and yet, he killed those people just like that. HeÕs like a stone statue, but heÕs terrifying... I wonder who he is. 


End file.
